


Where It Hurts

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're bored so they kissed lol kidding, We were bored and we played RPS but I thought of Jaepil, kiss, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: The band has their rest day from all their practices and tours and Wonpil was bored and got nothing to do. Jae suggested a game and Wonpil kept losing yet he felt like the winner in the end, or no one actually lost because they both liked how it ended.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread

"Hyung!" Wonpil called out to Jae, who's taking up the whole space of their couch. "You don't plan on going anywhere today?"

"I'm texting Khun. I asked him if he wants to play badminton."

"Oh." Wonpil, who's sitting on the floor, pouted and slumped his upper weight on the coffee table, spreading his arms on it and resting his chin.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just don't have anything to do since we don't have practice today."

Jae glanced at him and saw that the younger wasn't holding his phone. "You're not playing?"

"I've been playing all morning."

"Then wanna play something else?"

"Like what?"

The taller knitted his brows as he thought of something. "I don't know. Rock-Paper-Scissors maybe?"

The keyboardist stared at him blankly before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you for real?"

Jae chuckled breathily, putting his phone down on his chest.

"What? Jinyoung and other Got7 members always play it."

"They do it to make a decision, like who's gonna wash the dishes or clean up."

"Then let's bet something, too."

Wonpil straightened up and still looked at the guitarist with a little disbelief. "Are you really serious?"

Jae shrugged. "It's better than doing nothing, right?"

The keyboardist shook his head but couldn't stop his smile from forming. The older then sat up and crossed his legs before tapping the space in front of him.

"Come."

The younger obliged. He sat on the empty space of the couch, crossed his legs like the older as he faced him.

They agreed that whenever someone wins, he'll flick fingers on the forehead of the one who loses.

Jae won first and flicked his fingers on the younger's forehead. Then Wonpil won next, and Jae again, and him. When both of them had two points, Jae won five times consecutively. The younger rubbed his forehead.

"I kind of feel nervous now."

Wonpil won twice next then Jae won seven turns. They were both laughing while shaking their clenched fists and whenever someone would flick the other on the forehead.

"My forehead already hurts!" Wonpil remarked while covering his forehead when the score was 13-24, Jae on the leading side.

Wonpil won the next turn but lost for another few turns. Jae, being a little considerate, flicked the younger's ear instead because his forehead was already a little red.

"You're surprisingly good at this, Hyung."

"I don't know. Maybe the odds are just on my side today."

When the score went 19-35, Wonpil covered his ear because it's already hurting, too, but the pain on his forehead wasn't completely gone either. So Jae flicked his nose softly instead. The younger was a little surprised at the gesture, finding it sweet, making his heart leap for a second.

The guitarist hid a smile when he did the gesture. _Boop._ He chortled softly.

Jae won again for a few turns and Wonpil was crying for help. The older flicked him on the lips telling him to stop whining.

Wonpil just pouted. When Jae won again consecutively, the keyboardist whined again while laughing.

"My forehead really hurts now, you know? I'm not even joking. It really--" He halted in surprise when he felt soft lips against his forehead.

"Still hurts?"

The keyboardist folded his lips together in response, making his cheeks puffed. Then the guitarist proceeded to kiss on the other parts where it was hurting, the parts where he flicked his fingers--the right ear and softly on the nose. He paused for a second to gaze at the younger before he quickly planted a peck on his lips.

Jae bite his lower lip after straightening up to curb a smile from showing while Wonpil blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Jae!"

The guitarist furrowed his forehead. "That's _hyung_ for you."

"Jae."

"Hyung."

"Jae."

The older flashed a wide smile before kissing him on the lips again swiftly. "Okay, it's Jae. Now, shut up."

"It still hurts."

As Jae knitted his brows again, he quickly reached for the younger's forehead to check if it's still red.

"Not there," Wonpil stated and Jae looked down at him. "Here," he tapped his lip twice with his left index finger.

Jae put down his hand and laughed. "You can just say you want to kiss me, you know?"

"It hurts, okay? You have to heal it."

"But I only flicked it once."

"But it's hurting. You have to plant a kiss where it hurts."

The guitarist's smile went wider. "Just tell me you want to kiss me and I'll kiss you."

"Kiss me."

"Demanding, are we?" Jae chuckled.

"I want to kiss you."

The older's smile slowly faded as he looked at the younger, as if caressing his face with his gaze. His eyes stared at the keyboardist's for a moment before his gaze dropped on Wonpil's lips. He leaned in slowly and they both closed their eyes at the same time, right before their lips connected.

Wonpil was just about to respond when they heard a loud voice, causing them to pull away.

"Oh my--" their bassist was standing outside his room and went back inside right away. "I'm sorry! Just continue! I'll just go back to sleep." He exclaimed as he slammed the door.

Wonpil's eyes were wide as his eyes were still darted on Younghyun's door when Jae turned to look at him. The latter saw how the younger's surprised expression turned into a pout. The guitarist chuckled again.

"Disappointed?"

Wonpil narrowed his eyes on him as he pouted even more. Jae smiled wider and gave the younger a peck before standing up.

"Just ask me whenever you want to kiss. I'd be generous enough to lend you my lips."


End file.
